19 December 1975
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1975-12-19 ; Comments *As a kind of precursor to the Festive Fifty that would dominate Peel's programming in December until his death, he chose his fifteen favourite singles from 1975 in this programme. UK chart placings, where applicable, are taken from the Guinness Books of British Hit Singles and tend to give the lie to the popular misconception of Peel as a champion of deliberately obscure or "difficult" music - nine of these records made the UK Top Forty and some were very big hits, including two number ones (although JP mentions that none of his top four choices were hits at all). John was interested in quality and if public taste agreed with his then so much the better. *Start of show: "Well, good evening once again, and on tonight's programme, we're going to be playing you my own favourite fifteen singles for the year, so, er, that could be quite interesting, I think. It might not be but I hope you'll find it so. Also, the last broadcast of our Christmas mystery group. If nobody gets it now, I'm not going to play it again: I'm getting fed up with it. Your chance to win 5 LPs, a Christmas card signed by Stephanie De Sykes, a cheap alarm clock, two Top Gear pens, and one Radio 1 calendar. I'm going to start the programme off, though, by playing you, in its entirety, our signature tune once again, because a lot of people write in and ask what it is and they say they'd like to hear the whole thing, so here's the whole thing."' *He sends a personal message to Liverpool FC, asking them to get to the top of the first division before Sheila can give birth to their first child (she has been "holding on to it for about a week.") His team obliged by beating QPR 2-0 at Anfield the following day. *Joan Armatrading is the only artist to gain two entries. *Only one of the choices, Millie Jackson, would subsequently be among the Peelenium selections for 1975. Sessions *None Tracklisting * Grinderswitch: 'Pickin' The Blues (LP-Macon Tracks)' (Capricorn) :(JP: 'Well, unless I'm struck by lightning in the next 54 minutes, you'll hear that again before the end of the night....A couple of people in the studio tell me that was written by Elmore James, which is going to come as a very nasty shock to the members of Grinderswitch, because they claim on the sleeve of the LP to have written it themselves.') *'15': Peter Skellern, 'Hold On To Love (7") (Decca F 13568, UK no. 14) *'14': Laurel And Hardy with the Avalon Boys, 'The Trail Of The Lonesome Pine (7") (United Artists UP 36026, UK no. 2) :(JP: 'The fact that that is currently number two in the BBC charts indicates to me at least that there is still some hope left for mankind.') *'13': Mike Oldfield, 'In Dulci Jubilo (7")'(Virgin VS 131, UK no. 4) :(JP: 'If Liverpool don't go to the top of the table tomorrow, I think we're going to have the longest pregnancy in history.') *'12': Joan Armatrading, 'Back To The Night (7")' (A & M AMS 7181) *''(Mystery group competition: it is Pink Floyd)'' *'11': 10cc, 'I'm Not In Love (7")' (Mercury 6008 014, UK no. 1) Faded out early because John claims he's been talking too much. *'10': Bob Sargeant, 'First Starring Role (7")' (RCA 2507) *'09': Peter Frampton, 'Show Me The Way (7")' (A & M AMS 7218, UK no. 10) :(JP: 'Very difficult, you know, making up these useful lists of favourite records for the year, because it's taken me about three weeks to put this one together, and I keep changing it and things. I like the guitar playing on that so much that perhaps it should have been a bit higher.') *'08': Bob Marley & The Wailers, 'No Woman No Cry (7")' (Island WIP 6244, UK no. 22) *'07': Joan Armatrading, 'Dry Land (7")' (A & M AMS 7205) *'06': John Lennon, 'Imagine (7")' (Apple R 6009, UK no. 6) Although available since 1971 as an LP track, this was the song's first UK single release. *'05': Rod Stewart, 'Sailing (7")' (Warner Bros K 16600, UK no. 1) :(JP: 'And you may have seen in today's paper that Rod and the Faces have finally parted company and gone their own separate ways. I don't think that comes as a great surprise to anyone, but it's very sad nevertheless, because although there may have been better bands musically, I don't think there's ever been a more enjoyable band, and I for one am very sad to hear it.') *'04': Roy Harper, 'When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease (7")' (Harvest HAR 5096) Only the second half of the song is played due to time constraints. *'03': Jack The Lad, 'Gentleman Soldier (7")' (Charisma CB 253) (JP: 'One of the most joyous records I've ever heard in me life.') *'02': Millie Jackson, 'Loving Arms (7", double A-side with Leftovers) (Polydor POSP 254) *'01': Be Bop Deluxe, 'Maid In Heaven (http://www.discogs.com/Be-Bop-Deluxe-Maid-In-Heaven)' :(JP: 'If you think that's good, wait til you hear the new album.') File ;Name *Peel 1975-12-19 Top 15 singles ;Length *00:59:52 ;Other *Many thanks to John (taper) and Ken for making this long-unheard show available. ;Available *download ;Footnotes Category:1975 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online